1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traffic installation, having at least two traffic routes arranged one above the other, which each comprise at least one traffic area.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A traffic installation with at least two traffic routes arranged one above the other comprises, for example, two roads arranged one above the other, for example in the case of a bridge, with at least two traffic areas in the form of roadways being arranged one above the other. It is also possible, however, for traffic routes with rails or other guiding and transporting systems to be arranged one above the other. Apart from guardrails, the roadways are generally open at the edges of the roadway, which has the disadvantage that noise and exhaust caused by vehicles traveling on the roadways can be emitted unhindered directly into the surroundings and the roadways themselves are constantly exposed to atmospheric influences. In built-up areas and towns or cities in particular, the noise and exhaust from vehicles represent a not inconsiderable burden on humans and animals.
In the case of traffic routes for rail-bound vehicles, in particular trains, as well as in the case of traffic routes for automobiles, in particular freeways, protection from noise is provided at least for residents near a traffic route by so-called noise barrier walls on both sides of a traffic route, but they usually have the disadvantage that they do not allow a view from the traffic route out into the area surrounding the traffic route. Travelers, whether passengers on a train or road users in a car, with a claustrophobic disposition may therefore find when they are on the traffic routes that, in the same way as in a tunnel, they develop feelings of being confined or even states of anxiety or fear.